thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Blackwell
The Immortal Warlock, or also known as Brandon Christopher Morningstar, was the world's most powerful and the only known to be Immortal. He is known for many offspring, such as Adalyn, Malachai, Harrison, Carson, Grayson and Jezebelle, and for many grandchildren, Chazarrae, Kaiaphas, Rose, Jacob, Elizabeth and Hope. He is the younger brother to Dahlia, the world's most powerful witch, as well as the nephew to Silas. History Brandon C. Morningstar was born in Norway along with his older sister Dahlia to unknown parents. Brandon was his sister's right-hand until she cursed his bloodline for past actions.He is the World's Most Powerful Warlock Alive. Brandon will kill anyone who dares harm his children. In a flashback, it was revealed that his son, Malachai, killed four of his siblings and attempted to kill the youngest , Hectate, to become rightful leader of the Coven. In order to prevent him from gaining power, Brandon trapped him in a 1994 Prison World. He was killed, along with the rest of the coven, when Kai killed himself after merging with his brother Harrison and becoming the new leader of the coven. Brandon is a member of the Norwegian Family of Powerful Witches along with his older sister Dahlia, and the rest of his family. Brandon is considered "The World's Most Powerful Warlock" along with his youngest son Hectate. Brandon was recently the Ancestral King. He was assumed the one who planned hi youngest granddaughter's sacrifice, but he has claimed he had "No Clue". Personality Brandon has always been a very sarcastic man who was very vengeful like his first-born son Malachai. Brandon was the opposite of his sister Dahlia. Dahlia was what he called "Power Hungry". Brandon is also very skilled in the Dark Arts. Brandon told Dahlia if he took Adalyn his firstborn, he would return to the Dark Arts and take revenge. Powers and Abilities Brandon was one of the most powerful warlocks of the Morningstar Bloodline. Brandon was believed to be the only warlock known to have enchanted protection spells upon jewelry that enables its human wearer to return to life after being killed by a supernatural creature. Brandon had also proved himself powerful enough to enchant multiple devices that could help the townspeople to rid the city of demons and monsters. While one of his enchantments included a compass with the ability to detect vampires, another invention had the power to incapacitate every vampire and werewolf within a five block radius. Another impressive feat was Brandon's ability to use healing spells. Even among warlocks, the ability to use magic to heal wounds is likely to be difficult and magically exhausting as Kai claims it had taken him years to learn, even for a skilled warlock as for himself. This eventually culminated in the Life Force Linking spell. Weakness Brandon's weakness is the same as his sister. Relationships Elizabeth Morningstar Brandon loves his granddaughter dearly. He would do anything to protect her. Brandon was very protective of her. Because Brandon sacrificed himself, he is able to see her and only her. Elizabeth was one of his family members that he cared about deeply. Adalyn Morningstar Brandon loves his only daughter dearly. It was clear that Brandon's heart broke when his sister took her from him. Brandon was very anxious for the day he would get his daughter back from captivity. Other Relationships * Malachai and Brandon (Father and Son/Former Enemies/ Allies) * Harrison and Brandon (Father and Son/Allies) * Hectate and Brandon (Father and Son/Allies) * Chazarrae and Brandon (Grandfather and Grandson/Allies) * Kaiaphas and Brandon (Grandfather and Grandson/Allies & Best Friends) * Rose and Brandon (Grandfather and Granddaughter/Allies & Best Friends) * Jacob and Brandon (Grandfather and Grandson/Allies & Best Friends) Category:Morningstar Family